


That's What Friends Are For

by torigates



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it turned out that stopping the Keeper from overtaking the Midlands and finding the Stone of Tears wasn’t so much and end to their quest as it was a stepping stone to a whole bunch of other tasks for the Seeker and Mother Confessor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Are For

  
In the end, it turned out that stopping the Keeper from overtaking the Midlands and finding the Stone of Tears wasn't so much and end to their quest as it was a stepping stone to a whole bunch of other tasks for the Seeker and Mother Confessor.

Which also meant a whole stack of new tasks for Cara. Really, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise given the number of times that Richard or Kahlan (or both) had sent their merry (or not so merry, as Cara’s case may be) band chasing after an orphan with a cold or a kitten stranded in a tree, or something equally pathetic and equally a waste of their time (no matter how cute said kitten may have been, not that Cara would ever admit it, and no she most certainly did _not_ want to pet it, Kahlan, please get that creature out of her face).

It was, well, Cara would never use the word _nice_ , but it was a relief in any case, when Richard insisted that he and Zedd could handle the pity case of the week, and that she and Kahlan should continue on without them. They’d catch up within the week, he promised. Cara sighed and rolled her eyes through their tearful goodbyes, finally muttering and stomping her feet, getting Kahlan’s attention.

“We better go,” Kahlan said with a smile. However, she made no motion to remove her arms from where they were wrapped tightly around the Seeker’s neck.

“I think Cara is getting cranky,” Richard teased, looking over Kahlan’s shoulder to where Cara was standing.

“I am not,” Cara muttered. She was impatient to be on the road, that was all. They were wasting valuable travelling time.

“I love you,” Richard called in her direction. Cara scoffed. “And I love you,” he said turning back to Kahlan, giving her another lingering kiss.

Cara huffed again.

Finally they set off, Cara and Kahlan in one direction, Richard and Zedd in the other.

“I’m sorry,” Kahlan said after a few moments of companionable silence.

“What for?” Cara asked, stepping over a large root. They were making their way through a particularly thick patch of woods, and she was thinking ahead to dinner that night, and the hunting she could do.

“I know you get annoyed with,” she trailed off searching for the right word. “Dramatics. I just miss him he’s gone.”

“You’ll see him in less than a week, Kahlan.”

“I know. It’s irrational.” She grinned. “I can’t help it.”

Cara didn’t say anything.

“I’d feel the same way if it were you,” Kahlan offered shyly.

“Why?” Cara asked.

“Oh, Cara,” Kahlan said sadly. “Because I love you, you dolt.”

Cara shifted uncomfortably.

Kahlan threw her arm around the Mord Sith’s shoulders.

“Well no one asked you to,” Cara mumbled, shrugging away from Kahlan’s touch.

“Richard was right,” she laughed. “You are grumpy today.”

“I am not,” she said. “Mord Sith do not get ‘grumpy.’”

“All right,” Kahlan agreed good naturedly. The two of them walked on in silence.

After a few hours Kahlan threw her pack on the ground, stretching out her back and shoulders. Cara followed the curve of her neck with her eyes, and watched as a single bead of sweat trickled down the elegant arc. The two women had been walking at a brisk pace for several hours.

“Why are we stopping?” Cara asked.

Kahlan smiled and shrugged. “This is a nice spot, we’ve covered a lot of ground already today, and we’re in no rush to be anywhere.” She pulled out a flask of water from her bag and took several long gulps from it. Cara watched as her throat contracted.

Kahlan offered her drink to Cara, who took it gladly. “So we’re stopping?” she asked after she had several sips.

“You can hunt.” The tone in Kahlan’s voice indicated she was dangling a prize out in front of a small child. Though Cara had to admit she was longing for some small scale violence. Still, she hesitated.

“Cara, I’m tired,” Kahlan told her, sitting down on a large tree trunk. “I want to rest and eat and bathe.”

“Fine,” Cara relented, and sat next to her.

They spent a relaxing afternoon doing just that, and loathe as she was to admit it, Cara did feel much better for it.

“Thank you,” Kahlan said when Cara passed her the choice bit of the result of her day’s hunt. “I accept your apology.”

“I’m not apologizing for anything. I have nothing to apologize for.”

“All right,” Kahlan conceded. “You were just being nice, then.”

Cara was about to retort that Mord Sith were never _nice_ , but that would just be admitting she had something to apologize for. Damn.

Kahlan smiled, aware of what she’d done. “Besides,” she remarked. “That’s what friends are for.”

Cara scowled.

Still, when Kahlan came up and snuggled next to Cara by the fire, she didn’t protest. After all, Kahlan was probably cold and Cara didn’t want her to get sick (because that would be annoying and slow Cara down, not because it was nice to have the other woman pressed up against her, keeping her warm and showing her affection).


End file.
